


ghurtaH

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Children, end of series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B'elanna knows she should be worrying about other things right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ghurtaH

B'elanna knows she should be worrying about other things right now.

Like the ship. Specifically, the reaction core and how the jump may have affected it.

Realistically, she knows Seven can handle any emergency that may come up, but engineering is her responsibility and she thinks that she should be there, making sure everything runs smoothly and efficiently. Or at the very least, making sure that nothing explodes.

Or she should be worrying about her status, since they're now back in Federation space and she's still - first and foremost - a Maquis. The Starfleet personnel on board may have forgotten, but she hasn't and neither have the others. And she's damned sure her new father-in-law hasn't; he may have forgotten the fact temporarily but surely he'll remember once the novelty of his new granddaughter wears off.

Or when Tom disappoints him again and he needs another failure to heap upon his son's shoulders. And what better way to do that then to point out how tragic it is that he had to marry a half-Klingon, all-Maquis woman?

And then there's *her* family. Her fierce, loving grandmother who will silently wonder if B'elanna's destined herself to the same fate as her mother simply because she fell in love with a human male. Not that she'll ever speak the words aloud, but it will be there in her eyes...

The same type of eyes that B'elanna is looking down into now.

The ridges on her daughter's forehead aren't nearly as pronounced as her own. Her skin, which will never be as pale as Tom's, is a smooth and creamy light brown. Her hands and feet and body are perfectly formed.

But it's her eyes that draw B'elanna's gaze the most.

They have a fierce Klingon look in them – even now, at only a few minutes old - and B'elanna can't help but smile down at her and think that even though she knows she should be worrying about other things, she can't. Because with the baby in her arms and Tom by her side, there's nothing worth worrying about.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and looked and looked for it, but couldn't find anything but links to long dead archives. Finally found it on a random external HD and am now posting it here so I don't lose it again. Also, I'm not sure if it ever had a title? Or if it did, I couldn't find a reference to it. So title produced on the fly.


End file.
